


Men of Marvel: What’s Your Flavor Writing Challenge (Baby Girl)

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Restraints, Sexiness, Smut, Tickling, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You were teasing Chris all day, and now you get your punishment... Smut, restraints, etc





	Men of Marvel: What’s Your Flavor Writing Challenge (Baby Girl)

I squirm on the bed, waiting anxiously for Chris to come home. I’ve been teasing him all day, telling him what I want to do to him and what I want him to do to me. It’s been hard to be patient, to focus on my work and what I need to do, but I know it will be worth it.

Just as soon as he gets here…

I freeze as I hear the front door opening, breath catching and trying to be completely still, smoothing my silky pink slip and biting my lips in anticipation.

“Where are you hiding, baby girl?” I hear him call, and I shiver, already eager for his hands to be all over me.

“In here, Daddy,” I call shyly, blushing and peeking at him through my lashes as he appears in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

Chris studies me. “Don’t you look pretty,” He coos, slowly stalking closer and loosening the top button of his henley. “Are you all dressed up for me?”

I shiver. “Yes, Daddy…”

Chris hums, lifting my chin and forcing me to look at him. “Mmm, are you trying to make it up to me? Teasing me all day, being a naughtly little girl?”

I whimper. “Please, Daddy, I’m sorry, I just want to play…”

Chris chuckles. “Do you think you really deserve it?” He slowly lifts his shirt over his head, showing me his beautiful body. “Hmm? Do you think you were good enough for your present?”

“Present?” I ask, watching him with a new interest.

Chris chuckles. “Only good baby girls get presents… And I think my baby girl needs a punishment.”

I whine, squirming in my place. “Please, Daddy, I’ll be good…”

Chris laughs. “You’re never good for me, princess. You love to be a bad girl, you love to be punished more, don’t you?”

I whine, embarrassed. “Daddy,” I whine, blushing.

Chris chuckles darkly, moving to the bedside table- the one with our toys. “Strip for me and lie back on the bed, little one.” I shiver, doing as he says, and he takes out padded cuffs, spreading me eagle and making it so I can’t wiggle away. He keeps searching, letting me see him look through our toys before he tugs out a blindfold, covering my eyes. “There,” He whispers, moving away and making me squirm. “Now, you’ve been teasing me all day…”

I whimper. “I’m sorry, Daddy…”

Chris doesn’t speak, suddenly teasing my nipple with a feather. I squeal and jerk, laughing, but he doesn’t stop, just continuing to play with the sensitive buds. “Now, baby girl, this is how this will go. I’m going to tickle you, ruin your body and make you mine. I’m going to bring you to the edge over and over, but you won’t get to cum. Not until I think you’ve learned your lesson. Do I make myself clear?” He stops enough to let me answer.

I catch my breath. “Yes, Daddy,” I whisper, cheeks burning but already aroused from more than just his teasing.

Chris hums. “Good girl,” He teases my nipples, making me laugh and try to squirm. “Spread out so pretty for me… So wet and I’ve barely even begun to play with you…”

I moan, unable to stop myself. “Daddy, I’ve been waiting for so long…”

He moans, teasing them both now. “You’ve been waiting for Daddy, baby girl? Waiting for me to ruin this beautiful body?”

I moan. “Please…”

He waits until I’m about to cum before moving away, making me whine in frustration. “Patience, princess. Waiting just makes it better…”

I whine but nod, trying to calm myself before yelping and arching, feeling a feather teasing my clit. “Shit!” I laugh, writhing and moaning as I instantly soak the feather. “Daddy! Please!”

Chris hums. “Should I let you cum for me, baby girl? Do you want Daddy to be lenient?”

“Please!” I beg, moaning. He works me to orgasm, and I cum hard, crying out his name.

Chris kisses me tenderly, letting me catch my breath. “There’s my baby girl…”

I blush. “Chris?”

He chuckles. “I’m not finished yet.”


End file.
